


remember

by lissarodgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissarodgers/pseuds/lissarodgers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	remember

He stood - a lone soldier on the battleground, just him against a great foe, an army versus one man. He limped towards the purple giant, shield broken on the ground. He couldn't see Tony, or thor, whether they were dead or not he couldn't tell, part of him didn't want to know. Tightening the straps of his shield, the same one he'd taken into the ice, cool metal comforting his bleeding hands. It was broken now, missing its half. He'd felt like that recently- missing several parts of himself since the snap. It was too painful to think about now he could be so close to getting him back. He couldn't stop, he had to keep fighting, for him , for his bucky. For sam, for wanda, Peter, everyone he had missed. Standing his ground, he tilted his head upwards, a cocky smile on his face that reminded him of bucky back in new York; days of craning his neck upwards cause bucky was so goddamned tall but so godlike, so beautiful. Thors hammer was in his hand: Steve didn't understand all of those long lectures about how only the worthy could weild this mighty weapon with the weight of the cosmos; really, it was quite light. He rushed forward, swinging the hammer, and thanos was there, countering with his huge double edged sword, swinging and slashing at Steve's armour, Steve rolled, leaping upwards. They continued like this for a few minutes, Steve trying to keep thanos engaged desperately with enough time for Tony or thor or Bruce or anyone to come. Sparring like gladiators in a cage, Steve dodged the blade and swung, ducking and swerving, using every technique hed been taught as a soldier. But thanos was a titan, and Steve was but a man. Stumbling slightly, thanos took the opportunity and plunged the blade into Steve's ribcage. Staggering upwards, using the last energy from the serum he could, Steve stood up.  
Quiet at first, it could have been mistaken as an accidental static in his earpiece, he almost missed it. But it gradually got louder, a voice he never thought he'd hear again. On your left. A spark of hope burst in his heart as a golden portal opened, flying out sam Wilson his best friend, soaring like a falcon. The dull battlefield filled with golden loght as more and more of his friends, teammates, strangers poured out, supporting him, troops behind a commander waiting on his order. He raised his voice to shout the command, seizing the hammer with the last of his strength.  
The battle was chaos: people hed never seen before risking their lives for the cause. He knew he was there somewhere, felt it in his soul but he couldn't see him. He stumbled back a little ; blood draining fast and soaking his armour; he was fading fast. And then, string arms behind him, catching him as he fell, one metal one flesh. He stumbled behind a boulder as a shield, and allowed himself to take in the face of his beloved, the one he'd missed for five years. "Buck," he said, voice rasping with pain. "Steve- I didn't- i don't know what happened , you were there and and then you weren't and I didn't know and then the doctor he told us to go through this portal and I'm so glad I-". He didn't get a chance to finish as Steve dropped his shield and held Buckys face, pulling it towards him into a kiss he'd kicked himself for the last five years for never having done before. He'd lost him so many times he never wanted to lose him again. He knew he tasted like blood, but bucky tasted like starlight, the night air atop an apartment block in Brooklyn, hopes and dreams from the past lost in time.  
Time had always been Steve's greatest foe- hed been a man lost in time for so long, unused to the future and scared, then as soon as he gathered the parts of his old life to make fresh they fell apart, then time was so achingly slow for five whole years - and now he had no time left.  
His heart was slowing down he knew despite the fluttery beats of sparks as he kissed the man he had loved for his whole life. He was going now, finally, a hundred years old and yet he looked thirty and young. He couldn't feel the pace of the battle shift; they were winning. Bucky broke off, looking into his eyes and realising something was wrong. "Steve?" "Its the end of the line love. I- I can't- I'm sorry. I - i love you." 

The last thing he saw was Buckys face, eyes filling with tears as he saw his scrappy boy from Brooklyn fade, giving up his life for the victory. Bucky later learned his sacrifice had not been in vain - Tony had just enough time to rewire the gauntlet to a safer level of energy, enough for him to lose the use of his arm and giving him enough health problems to retire from being iron man forever and instead focusing on his daughter. 

The funeral was beautiful but Bucky was so numb he barely remembered it. Steve was buried near to Peggy and her husband, a large gravestone with the american flag emblazoned and so many flowers the graveyard was like a rainforest for many years after. He was numb for many months afterwards, but thanks to Sam, and Tony, who saw how much Steve meant to him and how much bucky meant to Steve, he began to heal. There would still be a scar on his heart forever, a hole dug out in the shape of a little punk from Brooklyn who never knew how to say no to a fight.


End file.
